The present invention relates to a switch arrangement for motorcycles, including a (first) rocker-type switch that is located at the handlebar in proximity of a handlebar grip and has an actuating rocker adjustable into several working positions within a plane perpendicular to the handlebar, and two single-action switches, each of which has a switch part and a working position.
In a known switch arrangement of this type (Harley-Davidson motorcycle), the two single-action switches are located in a line parallel to the centerline of the handlebar. To actuate the single-action switch away from the handlebar grip, it is necessary to reach over the other single-action switch. The danger thereby exists that the latter switch may also be actuated inadvertently. Furthermore the entire switch arrangement is unfavorable from an ergonomic point of view since the distance of the two single-action switches constructed as pushbutton switches and of the rocker-type switch from the handlebar grip is different.
The present invention is concerned with the task to provide a switch arrangement of the aforementioned type in which the actuation of the rocker-type switch and of the two single-action switches can be realized in an ergonomically favorable manner and without the danger of incorrect actuation.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that the single-action switches are located at least approximately in the adjustment plane of the (first) rocker-type switch and are adjustable also within this plane.
The rocker-type switch and the two single-action switches are at the same distance from the handlebar grip and can be actuated by mere pivoting of the thumb. During actuation of one of the switches an inadvertent actuation of another switch is precluded since the switches are located at different circumferential angles of the handlebar grip respectively of the handlebar.
The position of the switches is particularly favorable from an ergonomic point of view if the single-action switches together with the rocker-type switch are located relative to the handlebar within a sector having an angle of approximately 90.degree. and at the same distances from one another. The thumb can sweep over this angle, starting from a center position without having to remove for that purpose the hand from the handlebar grip.
A further increase of the safety against an incorrect actuation of a switch can be achieved in that the single-action switches are disposed adjacent to one another. In contrast to a switch arrangement in which the rocker-type switch is located between the two single-action switches, it is not necessary to sweep or reach over the rocker-type switch when changing from one single-action switch to the other since the rocker-type switch is located outside of the pivot area of the thumb necessary therefor.
The actuation safety can be further increased in that the single-action switches are further rocker-type switches. In that case no "change in mental approach" between different types of actuation is then necessary so that the switches can be actuated safely and rapidly.
To increase the ergonomy of the switch arrangement, the contact surfaces of the actuating rockers of the further rocker-type switches are so constructed that they form an angle of about 90.degree.. In this case, the two single-action switches can be detected by touch or feel and safely actuated also under unfavorable movements.
The feel-detection safety of such types of single-action switches can be further increased in that their contact surfaces are respectively parallel to one of the contact surfaces of the (multiple) rocker-type switch. The two single-action switches then together form also approximately a (multiple) rocker-type switch which can be actuated in the same manner as the multiple rocker-type switch, properly speaking, and differs therefrom only as regards its position along the circumference of the handlebar.
In the known switch arrangement, one of the single-action switches serves for the engagement of the turn indicator lights to indicate a driving direction. The turn indicator lights are engaged for such length of time as the single action switch constructed as pushbutton switch is kept in its operating position. As soon as the pushbutton switch is released, the turn indicator lights are also turned off. The special type of the switch actuation entails the drawback that during the operation of these turn indicator lights neither the rocker-type switch nor the other single-action switch can be actuated. The consequence thereof is a considerable impairment of the traffic safety by interruption of the operation of the turn indicator lights during actuation of another switch respectively by non-actuation of another switch during operation of the turn indicator lights. Furthermore, this type of actuation of the single-action switch is ergonomically unfavorable since it may lead to fatigue manifestations. All of these disadvantages can be eliminated in a simple manner in accordance with the present invention in that one of the two further switches is a rocker-type pushbutton switch for the engagement of the turn indicator lights, respectively, for the turning off of the turn indicator lights for a given driving direction upon subsequent actuation of the rocker-type pushbutton type switch. In other words, the engagement and disengagement of the turn indicator lights take place by briefly actuating the rocker-type pushbutton switch twice. The two other rocker-type switches can then be actuated in the remaining period of time independently of the operation of the turn indicator lights, i.e. can be operated between the engagement and disengagement of the turn indicator lights by repeated actuation of the corresponding rocker-type pushbutton switch.
If, as also known from the aforementioned motorcycle, a switch is also provided at the other handlebar grip for the engagement of the turn indicator lights of the other driving direction, then with the engagement of the turn indicator lights with the aid of a rocker-type pushbutton switch, the turn indicator lights for the driving direction which may have been previously turned on up to that point, will be automatically turned off.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.